


Ooops

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Harry forgets just HOW powerful he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooops

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Ginny remain the property of JK Rowling (et al).
> 
> This was something I apparently wrote three years ago, and forgot to post anywhere :)

The crowd roared their delight. It was the last minute of the game, and the home-team were surging forward. The ball streaked from one side of the pitch to the other like lightening, and then the striker ran forward, poised to score the goal that would win the cup..... and froze. But it wasn't just him - the other players, the ref, the police on duty and the entire crowd were all still as statues, not even swaying in the slight breeze. Even a seagull was paused in mid-flight above the stadium.

oxxxo

"CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE!" PC Stamp kicked the door in, then suddenly stopped, foot still extended. The flames that had been licking around him were frozen in time, still bright red and hot, but no longer creeping up the building.

xooox

"And you join us here, at the climax of the 100m final. And they're off. Usian Bolt starts well, but he's stopped. They've all stopped! They're all standing half way down the track, not moving at all! Ladies and gentlemen, in all the years I have been a reporter I have never seen anything like this!"

Ginny turned and stared at her husband, hands on her hips.

"Lets create a magical Tivo, he says. It'll be great, he says. What could go wrong, he says?"

Harry Potter stared back at her.

"Erm - ooops?"


End file.
